Juego de miradas
by misaki hyuga
Summary: él la observa detenidamente hasta que sus miradas se cruzan y debe de apartar su mirada pero a ella le pasa igual; pero no pueden detenerse se sienten irremediablemente atraídos el uno por el otro
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: este es mi primer fic así que no sean muy rudos, muchas gracias por leer, aclaro esta basado en el mundo del anime; bueno los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Atsushi Okhubo **

**JUEGO DE MIRADAS **

**Capitulo 1**

Estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de Crona, y Kid había ofrecido su casa para la ocasión.

Todo estaba tranquilo, el ambiente era bueno pero aún faltaba la festejada. Después de haber pasado un rato Kid la vio, pero no estaba vestida como siempre. Kid la observo impactado; tenia puesto un vestido de color vino que llegaba hasta la rodilla en una falda con forma de "A" que dejaba ver sus delgadas pero bellas piernas.

Si alguien hubiera prestado atención a Kid se habría dado cuenta de que prácticamente se comía a Crona con la mirada paseando esta por el cuerpo de la chica.

Al llegar al torso el vestido se ceñía sobre su cuerpo y dejaba ver su pequeña cintura; en el escote con forma de "V", tenía encaje color negro como adorno y unos finos tirantes también de color negro; dejaba sus brazos y su cuello desnudos permitiendo ver su nívea piel clara.

Entonces Kid subió hasta su rostro y sus miradas se encontraron. Crona se sorprendió e inmediatamente se puso completamente roja y bajo la mirada y Kid hizo lo mismo.

-*_pero que estoy haciendo_*- pensó Kid -*_en definitiva soy un depravado, un cerdo sin remedio que no merece vivir*-_y así termino deprimido sin ayuda de nadie…otra vez.

Mientras tanto…

Crona había dado media dándole la espalda a la entrada con la intención de huir de ahí.

-*_sabía que esto era mala idea, por venir vestida de este modo shinigami-kun me estaba tan extraño*-._

Empezó a caminar entonces llegó Maka, ya no habría posibilidad de huir. Maka la tomó del brazo arrastrándola de nuevo a la entrada.

-¿A dónde ibas Crona?- le preguntó lanzándole una mirada malévola.

-Yo n-no creo q-que esto sea buena idea-dijo Crona tímidamente.

- Vamos será divertido- dijo mientras la soltaba

-además te ves bien- comento Soul provocando un leve sonrojo en Crona.

-a-arigato- logrando solo murmurar.

-sin mencionar que esto es para ti, no puedes echarte atrás- sentenció Maka.

Con eso Crona se dio cuenta de que Maka tenía razón, parecía una fantasía pero no lo era, ahí dentro había gente que se preocupaba por ella; tomo la mano de Maka

Dentro había una pequeña tarima donde estaba la banda, Kid subió y anuncio la entrada de Crona.

-silencio todos, la invitada de honor ya llegó; ven Crona, sube- dijo Kid tendiéndole la mano.

Crona tomó la mano de Kid, si algo había aprendido Crona de Kid en los últimos 2 años es que él era igual que su agarre: suave y gentil. Kid antes de soltar a Crona, de manera casi imperceptible, se acerco a Crona y le susurró:

-no te avergüences, te ves hermosa- no llegaron a verse a los ojos pero tal vez eso fue lo mejor ya que Crona no pudo evitar sonrojarse; se quedó inmóvil unos segundos hasta que recordó que tenia que acercarse al micrófono.

-esto… yo- tomó aire y se llenó de valor- e-esto es nuevo p-para mi así que solo q-quería agradecerle a todos-. En ese momento Kid tomó el micrófono-bien que comience la fiesta- dicho esto todos comenzaron a celebrar y la música volvió a sonar.

Crona se volvió para mirar a Kid a los ojos pero no pudo sostenerle la mirada, ¡dios era tan intensa!, bajo la mirada, como de costumbre, entonces le hablo, la confusión y la curiosidad la mataban.

-esto…shinigami-kun…

-Kid- la interrumpió- te he dicho queme llames Kid- le recordó suavemente

-h-hi, Kid-kun, eh… s-sobre lo que m-me dijiste antes…

Kid no sabia que responder, se empezó a sonrojar porque lo que dijo no había sido mentira. Obviamente, pero el hecho de habérselo dicho era algo que él no había pensado, lo había hecho de manera impulsiva por alguna razón lo cual era extraño en Kid, ahora no podía retractarse.

-Crona yo…-Crona quería mirarle a los ojos pero por alguna razón sintió que hacer eso seria mala seria mala idea, ¿Por qué?

Cuando Kid decidió hablar tomó aire para continuar.

-yo quería…

-Vamos chicos porque siguen aquí- interrumpió Black Star

- Sí, vamos a celebrar-dijo Maka tomando la mano de Crona y arrastrándola a la pista de baile.

Así pues llegaron sus amigos e interrumpieron pero, Kid, pro mas que le dio vueltas y vueltas no supo si eso había sido bueno o malo. El resto de la noche todo fue tranquilo solo que ahora había un pequeño problema: Kid no podía dejar de ver a Crona y ella tampoco.

…

Crona estaba confundida, no sabia que era lo que le sucedía; cada vez que se distraía en clase se encontraba a si misma pensando en Kid, sus ojos, su personalidad, su curiosa obsesión por la simetría…,¡rayos! Lo hacia de nuevo.

Mientras tanto…

Kid estaba distraído pensando aunque por alguna razón todos los pensamientos le llevaban a la misma imagen: Crona en aquel hermoso vestido; estaba pensando que, de no haber sido por aquella inocente fiesta, jamás se habría dado cuenta que Crona había estado escondiendo su belleza.

La clase ya había terminado pero Kid estaba tan perdido que no se había dado de cuenta, sus amigos notaron esto y se acercaron a él.

-hey!, ¿en que estas pensando?-preguntó Soul

- en Crona-respondió Kid parad después darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir.

-ahhh picaron-dijo Black Star lanzando una mirada insinuante a Kid.

La cara de Kid comenzó a enrojecer.

-ohh ¡NO! No piensen mal- respiro hondo y dijo lo primero que se le vino a al mente- e-estaba pensando en que cuando entro al Shibusen yo crei que… creí que era hombre.

- Sí, recuerdo que también lo pensé-dijo Black Star

-*_ufff, que alivio me creyeron*-_ pensó Kid.

Aunque no era del todo mentira, Kid en verdad llegó a pensar que era un chico pero solo los primeros minutos.

Cuando la vio noto un montón de cosas en ella que no había visto en otra persona, para bien y para mal. Solo la vio desde lejos; solo viendo su rostro pensó que era un chico pero entonces cuando junto fuerza de voluntad para dejar de ver su asimétrico cabello se dio cuenta de que tenía puesto un vestido y ¡dios! tenía caderas; había pocas chicas en toda la escuela que tuviera una silueta **parecida **a la de Crona.

-Kid-kun ¿nos acompañaras?- pregunto Tsubaki pero Kid, antes de responder, vio que Crona apenas estaba recogiendo sus cosas.

- no, lo siento tengo algo que hacer.

- entonces nos vemos- dijo Maka despidiéndose al igual que Tsubaki mientras Soul y Black Star se les unían.

Kid se acerco al lugar de Crona después de haber recogido sus cosas.

-Crona ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?-pregunto Kid

Crona se limitó a mirarle con sorpresa y asentir con la cabeza.

Fin del capitulo 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Finalmente aquí esta el capitulo 2; espero que les guste me costo mucho trabajo, a petición de una amiga y porque lo necesite en la trama va a haber un poco de soulxmaka, debido a que no es mi pareja favorita no esperen mucho. Y bueno me costo mucho porque divago en exceso, ya eso no importa aquí esta**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a Atsushi Okhubo.**

*****_**pensamientos***_

**-dialogo-**

Crona llevaba dos años viviendo en un departamento sola, el cual consiguió con ayuda de Shinigami-sama, unos cuantos, ese después de la derrota de Asura.

Hacía casi una semana que Kid la acompañaba a casa después de clases. No comprendía muy bien porque pero no se había atrevido a preguntar. La compañía de Kid era algo muy extraño y repentino pero ahora, gracias a eso, sus tartamudeos habían desaparecido casi por completo.

Además de eso Crona había llegado a darse cuenta de muchas de muchas cosas que de otra manera no hubiera notado. Como, por ejemplo, no se había dado cuenta que Kid había crecido y mucho, antes eran de la misma altura incluso ella era ligeramente mas alta, pero ahora él era una cabeza mas alto que ella.

- entonces ¿Por qué no vives con tu hermano? - preguntó Kid mientras iban saliendo del salón al patio para el receso.

- oh, porque después de que medusa murió, Ragnarok decidió aprovechar su libertad y viajar por el mundo - respondió Crona recordando a su hermano hablando de toda la comida que probaría en aquel viaje.

- sabes me encanta escucharte hablar - dijo inocentemente Kid.

- ¡¿tu que?! - exclamo Crona.

Aunque estaban afuera por el receso ellos habían salido un poco antes, debido a que algunos de sus compañeros tuvieron nauseas por la clase de Stein.

El timbres sonó y el murmullo de las voces de los alumnos comenzó a hacerse mas claro aunque ellos seguían absortos, sintiendo la presencia del otro, con las miradas desviadas y un notable sonrojo en ambos por vergüenza.

- Es que es muy dulce y suave - dijo finalmente Kid haciendo a Crona enrojecer a mas no poder quien empezó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente.

Unos chicos, que apenas llegaban, estaban jugando. Lanzando la mochila de un chico mas bajo que luchaba incansablemente por alcanzarla, entonces el mas grande de ellos, un chico rubio, se la lanzó a un chico solo un poco mas bajo que él, un chico de cabello rojizo, y este al tratar de atrapar la mochila, chocó Kid haciendo que este cayera con Crona.

Kid cayó sobre Crona, sus rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia, estaban sonrojados, avergonzados pero inmóviles; tal vez se quedaron así por la sorpresa, pero, tal vez, estaban inmersos en la mirada del otro.

Para no caer de lleno en el césped Kid puso las manos quedando así a gatas, por su lado, Crona, como siempre había sido torpe cayo de espaldas y sus manos cayeron a cada lado de su cabeza.

Entonces Kid movió su pierna derecha y se detuvo cuando escucho un pequeño gemido que soltó Crona, volteo a ver su pierna y esta se encontraba entre las de Crona; ella movió sus manos para mantener el vestido en donde estaba ya que el pequeño accidente logro que su vestido se moviera hasta la mitad de sus muslos donde se mantenía gracias a la pierna de Kid.

Kid giró su rostro para encontrarse con el de Crona totalmente avergonzada, entonces escucharon el nombre de Kid.

- ¡KID!, te dejamos 7 días y te conviertes en un depravado que para colmo acosa a nuestra pequeña amiga Crona - gritó Liz mientras a su lado Patty reía descontroladamente.

Kid se movió rápidamente, aquella situación por si sola era vergonzosa y mas ahora que había testigos que habían malinterpretado todo.

Liz tomó a Crona y empezó a acariciar su cabello melosamente.

- no te preocupes nosotras te protegeremos - dijo Liz

- no es lo que están pensando, lo que vieron fue un accidente - habló Crona, tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de tartamudear.

Patty paró de reír, al igual que Liz estaba sorprendida de escuchar a Crona hablar sin tartamudear; ya que vio el rostro de las chicas, Crona, decidió volver a hablar.

- ¿Por qué no habían estado en la ciudad?- soltó tímidamente.

- veras acaba de pasar la semana de la moda que fue en Venecia - respondió Liz.

- y por supuesto que Liz no podía perdérselo - agrego Kid quien aun limpiaba unos manchones de su pantalón.

- ¿y porque Patty tampoco estaba? - pregunto Crona.

- Yo responderé eso, no creo que Liz quiera hacerlo - dijo Kid mientras Liz se volteaba avergonzada- veras Liz es incapaz de viajar sola pero yo me rehusé a perder mi tiempo en una cosa como esa,*_toda esa ropa asimétrica*, _así que fueron solas.

- ya veo.

- oigan chicos, ¿porque no se vienen a sentarse? - decía Maka mientras aun caminaba para alcanzara sus amigos- vamos Crona.

- S-sí.

Todos se reunieron sobre una manta y ahí comieron; la comida la había preparado y por suerte alcanzó ya que no habían previsto la llegada de Patty; Crona apenas y comía, era increíble que después de años aun no se acostumbrara a comer como una persona normal, ella sin darse cuenta se quedo observando a Kid, recordar su rostro perfecto, sus ojos de ese color ámbar tan único, y que hayan estado a centímetros de distancia…

Maka notó el sonrojo de Crona.

- Crona ¿estas bien?

- eh…yo…yo - fue todo lo que pudo articular.

- un momento, que estas viendo…- siguió la mirada de Crona para encontrarse con la imagen de Kid que peleaba con Liz por el peinado que ese día llevaba- ¡no puede ser!, Crona tu…

- ¡wahhh! - soltó Crona entrando en pánico y tapándole la boca a Maka – Maka y yo vamos a caminar, ya regresamos - ella no quería por ningún motivo de la poca fuerza de voluntad que tenia cuando estaba cerca de Kid. Llegaron a un lugar no muy alejado de donde estaban sus amigos pero aun así los arboles las ocultaban.

-Crona ¿esta enamorada?

- ¿q-que es eso?

- no puede ser ¿en verdad no lo sabes?

- pues no

- aghh que inocencia, bueno es…cuando…cerca de una persona en especial te sientes nerviosa pero te gusta estar con esa persona e incluso piensas en ella todo el tiempo, ¿entiendes?

- creo que si, ¿cómo tu con Soul?

- ¡¿Qué?!...¡¿yo?!...aunque…bueno…

- ¿Soul?-pronuncio Crona, incrédula, el chico que acababa de llegar estaba sonrojado, ¿qué tanto de la conversación había escuchado?

- es que yo…es que se habían tardado demasiado-trató de explicar Soul-Maka…

- no lo digas-sentenció la rubia.

- creo que debería regresar - dijo Crona parecía que esos dos tenían que hablar.

- yo también me voy -dijo Maka.

- espera Maka quiero hablar contigo - y eso fue lo ultimo que escucho Crona venir de Soul.

Kid vio a Crona salir de entre los arbustos.

- ¿pasó algo?

- creo que Maka y Soul necesitan hablar un rato.

Los chicos se sentaron y terminaron de comer en silencio, el que Maka y Soul pelearan tan seriamente era extraño, terrorífico en realidad, y hasta podía llegar a ser peligroso.

Sonó la campana.

Entraron todos al salón, Crona vio llegar a Maka después de ellos… sin Soul.

- cállense, voy a hacer un anuncio y no voy a repetir. Mañana haremos una "excursión". Verán hay un bosque en el norte donde se encuentra un animal que no he podido encontrar, así que iremos en la búsqueda de este mañana, estén listos -.

…

Stein se encontraba dando las últimas instrucciones.

- técnicos no se separen por ningún motivo de sus armas, no caminen mas allá de 5 km, regresen en 30 minutos. Crona ya que aun no tienes arma iras con Maka y Soul.

- profesor, ¿qué va a hacer mientras nosotros buscamos? -pregunto una chica

- los esperare aquí, jugare un rato con esta ardilla -dijo mientras levantaba una ardilla que tenia en su mano y ponía un rostro siniestro- bien, váyanse-.

- hi - respondieron todos y empezaron a moverse.

El rostro de Crona se desencajo, no odiaba su equipo, por supuesto que no, Maka era su mejor amiga y Soul siempre era amigable, pero la tensión entre ellos dos era tal que parecía que el aire se hacia mas pesado y el silencio permitía escuchar el suave sonido que provocaba un pequeño arroyo que pasaba cerca de ahí.

- Crona te importaría dejarnos solos, quisiera hablar con Maka

- eh, amm, claro

- no Crona, no te vayas, nosotros no tenemos de que hablar- dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos y así fue hasta que una tímida voz interrumpió su duelo de miradas.

- d-deben de hablar, igual c-creo que vi algo por allá, ya vuelvo- dijo y se alejo lo mas rápido que pudo.

Entonces se detuvo a admirar a aquella pieza única de la naturaleza y le recordó una de las escasas clases que tuvo con Marie, por algo que ni recordaba, pero le llamo la atención lo que dijo esa chica que nunca antes había notado, "la razón por la que tenemos tantos años de vida es para poder detenernos a apreciar esas cosas pequeñas pero bellas".

La flor se erguía, solitaria con un tono rosado idéntico al del cabello de Crona; le recordaba a ella misma cuando estaba sola.

…..

Se escucho un grito, Kid y las hermanas Thompson se abrieron paso entre los arbustos para encontrarse con algo que seguramente no olvidarían aunque lo quisieran.

Kid se acerco a Crona y su cuerpo que derramaba aquella sangre negra por tres cortes enormes que atravesaban su abdomen; entonces lo vio, a unos cuantos pasos de ellos estaban, un animal enorme en cuatro patas, media casi un metro y tenia sangre en sus garras.

- Liz, conviértete en arma

- pero Kid

- ¡solo hazlo!

¿Por qué Kid estaba tan alterado?, ¿acaso iba a matar a aquel animal? Este seguía gruñendo, Liz obedeció se convirtió en pistola y después se escucho un disparo.

- ¡Crona! ¿Cómo dejamos que esto pasara?- apareció Maka con Soul.

- Maka avisa al profesor Stein.

- H-hi.

Tomo a Crona en sus brazos, Liz jamás había visto a Kid tan alterado ni siquiera le importo la simetría ya que no llamo a Patty. Caminaron en silencio detrás de él, Liz, Patty y Soul.

….

Habían pasado 3 horas desde que habían llevado a la enfermería y ella seguía inconsciente; Kid no se había separado de esa cama; por fin lo había echo, había descubierto lo que sentía por Crona.

Las cobijas comenzaron a moverse, Crona abrió lentamente sus ojos.

- Kid-kun – susurro apenas.

- Crona, que alivio estaba preocupado – su voz sonaba en el cuarto, suave, reconfortante llenando los oídos de Crona, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

Crona tomo la cobija en un intento de cubrir su sonrojo.

- ¿q-que pasó?

- un animal te ataco, perdiste la conciencia por perdida de sangre, te encontramos y te trajimos aquí.

- ¿y los demás?

- fueron a comer, ya regresaran.

- ¿y tu?

- comeré al rato.

- puedes ir a comer, enserio no me molestaría quedarme sola

- no, me quedare no quiero dejarte sola

Se escucho el rechinido de la puerta cerrarse, entraron Maka, Soul, Tsubaki y Black Star.

-solo se movió de aquí cuando te cambiaron la ropa- dijo Maka; Kid sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas al igual que Crona.

-Crona dijo Maka llamando la atención de la mencionada

-¿s-si?

-lo siento

-¿Por qué?

- todo esto no habría pasado sino hubiera estado actuando como una niña-.

-¿eso significa que ya están bien?

Maka miró brevemente a Soul, se sonrojo y ambos sonrieron.

- s-si, estamos bien.

-Kid-kun te trajimos comida- dijo Liz que llegaba junto a Patty.

-gracias.

Los chicos pasaron ahí otro rato escuchando a Black Star hablar de su grandiosidad, hablando de tonterías, en un momento la enfermera entro y les informo que en cuanto reunirá sus cosas podría irse a casa.

- ¿puedes caminar? – pregunto Kid a Crona que se levantaba de la cama.

- si, solo duele un poco.

- no lo olviden chicos, mañana iremos a la feria y no quiero que lleguen tarde – dijo Maka lanzando una mirada de advertencia a Black Star.

- ah, chicos, ¿Quién escogió mi ropa?

La luz que entraba por las ventanas enmarcadas por unas descoloridas cortinas hizo que aquel vestido blanco, sencillo pareciera brillar.

- se te ve hermoso tal y como creí - dijo Tsubaki con una amable sonrisa en su rostro, Crona miro hacia la ventana para ocultar su sonrojo el cual aparecía indiscretamente – Liz y yo lo escogimos para ti – Liz sonrió al verla. Todos permanecían inmóviles, Kid boquiabierto, había olvidado el porque de su obsesión, el porque la simetría se había vuelto tan importante en un principio, la hermosa aun con ese corte de cabello.

- oh, Kid que pasa con esa expresión de depravado – dijo Black Star al oído de Kid con un toque insinuante en su voz.

-a-aléjate, no soy un depravado- dijo Kid calmado aunque sonrosado. El rostro de Kid era poesía, logró hacer que Black Star rompiera en risa.

….

Los chicos habían pasado un rato en el parque entonces el atardecer comenzó a aparecer.

-creo que ya me voy, me toca preparar la cena-dijo Maka poniéndose de pie, mirando a los de mas que seguían sentados.

- es cierto-dijo Black Star para subir en una estatua que estaba en el centro- el gran ore-sama no puede morir de hambre.

-Black Star, vamos, baja de ahí-dijo Tsubaki.

Crona sonreía al ver a Black Star, le agradaba lo alegre que era que era, entonces vio a Patty reír como ella siempre lo hacía, soltó una pequeña risa, en verdad le agradaban; no se había dado cuenta pero Kid la había estado observando todo el tiempo, le encantaba verla sonreír.

-oye Kid- lo llamó Liz- ¿vienes?

-creo que acompañare a Crona a casa, bueno - volteo a ver a Crona – solo si tu quieres.

- si, m-me gustaría—dijo bajando la mirada

-bien, entonces nos vemos mañana, no lo olviden-dijo Maka y empezó a caminar con Soul.

*_tal vez este imaginándolo pero juraría que los vi tomarse de la mano*_ pensó Crona que observaba a Maka y

Soul adentrarse en las, ahora, oscuras calles

-nos vemos chicos.-dijo Tsubaki

-no me extrañen demasiado-dijo Black Star

Y así se quedaron solos Kid y Cron; caminaron en silencio, meditando, Crona pensaba en todo lo ocurrido aquel día surreal; de todo lo que había pasado recordaba muy poco: los negros ojos del enorme animal y después de eso su mano que sostenía la pequeña flor antes de cerrar los ojos.

Mientras tanto Kid se decidía por decirla a Crona que era lo que sentía por ella, aun si no era correspondido, sentía como si tuviera algo en la garganta, tenia que sacarlo, aunque un pensamiento lo ataco: ¿Cuándo debía hacerlo?, si se apresuraba la asustaría…

La imagen de Kid sonriendo dulcemente se repetía, no, mas bien, permanecía en la mente de Crona, ¿era eso posible?, el hijo de Shinigami-sama en verdad había estado preocupado por ella, esa era una idea que no podía concebir.

Entonces algo la sacó de sus pensamientos, se detuvo miró detenidamente los arbustos de un jardín.

-¿pasa algo?-dijo Kid mientras se movía buscando lo que sea que llamara la atención de Crona aunque no logro ver nada

-shhh, si hablamos alto se asustará.

Se hincó y movió sus brazos, se dio media vuelta y le mostró a Kid un pequeño gato sucio que debía ser recién nacido.

-Debe estar solo esta temblando del frío-.

Entonces Kid miró al cielo, ahora era completamente oscuro y se veían con claridad las estrellas.

- vaya que distraído- dijo para si mismo, se quito el saco y lo puso sobre los hombros de Crona- ya es de noche cúbranse.

Crona lo miro unos segundos pero su mirada era algo que no podía soportar, el modo en el que la miraba la hacia sonrojarse.

- G-gracias.

Se limito a observarla mientras ella movía tímidamente sus manos.

-Esta es…mi sangre-murmuró Crona.

- es cierto-dijo Kid- tenía tantas cosas en la mente que lo había olvidado-terminó, bajando su tono de voz.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-c-creo que ya deberíamos irnos.

-si, claro

Enfrente del edificio de Crona, ella se volteo para despedirse.

-Kid-kun

-¿si?

-gracias…por todo, si hay algo que yo pueda hacer por ti, por favor, dímelo

-hay algo…s-solo cuídate -dijo Kid mientras se sonrojaba, a Crona empezó a latirle con fuerza el corazón.

En ese momento Kid hizo algo de lo que el mismo se sorprendió. Tomó a Crona entre sus brazos, la abrazó, sintió el aroma del cuerpo de la chica inundar sus sentidos, cerró los ojos y se quedó así por unos segundos. Miró a Crona que se mantenía, siempre, con la mirada gacha pero aún sin poder esconder su rostro inundado de sorpresa y un rojo intenso.

-ya me voy, nos vemos-dijo Kid

- s-si, adiós-Crona caminó con pasos lentos y cortos; cuando llegó al interior de su departamento su corazón aun latía desbocadamente, se recargo contra la puerta y así dejó caer su cuerpo para después abrazar al pequeño gato que se encontraba entre sus brazos.

Kid corrió dentro de la mansión, después al interior de su habitación; sin saludar a nadie, sin decir nada, jadeando; caminó al baño y se metió en la tina, sin quitarse la ropa y sin abrir la llave del agua.

*_definitivamente estoy… enamorado*-_pensó Kid.

*_tal vez… si estoy…enamorada*-_pensó Crona.

Fin del capitulo 2.

…..

**Ok se que tarde mucho pero es que soy una floja sin remedio y el que nace flojo se muere flojo XP. En el próximo capitulo explicare mas cosas tanto de Maka y Soul como de que fue lo que paso en el hospital; también hablare un poco mas de Ragnarok. Gracias por leer y…y…psss creo que eso es todo, nos vemos (bueno en realidad no nos vemos…nunca), ustedes entienden.**


End file.
